


Bed of Roses

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 fix it fic, Fluff, Happily Ever After, M/M, deancas wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Another fix it fic I've written for 15x20 in which Cas saves Dean before he dies.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Bed of Roses

Dean could feel it, the rebar, digging deeper into his heart with every breath. He really hadn’t expected today to be the day that he’d bite it, but then again he’d always known he’d go out on a hunt, today was as likely as any other day. 

“I need you to tell me…” he gasped out, gripping at Sam’s jacket, “it’s okay.” 

It didn’t matter how many times he’d died in the past, he was still scared. He still didn’t know what awaited him in the afterlife, he didn’t know where he’d end up. He hated this, he hated that he hadn’t thought about the placement of the rebar in the heat of the moment, he hated that he was stupid enough to charge that vamp head on like that. 

After everything, he didn’t want to go like this, he didn’t want to watch Sam slowly fall apart in front of him, he didn’t want to leave Sam with that grief, but it was his time and he was okay with that. 

“Dean…” Sam choked out, tears dripped down his cheeks and Dean wished he could reach up to brush them away, to comfort his little brother in this moment, but he could barely keep his lungs working anymore, and his heartbeat was slowing. He just needed to hang on a little bit longer, just long enough to hear Sam tell him it was okay, he just needed to know it was okay. “It’s-” 

Sam didn’t get to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of wings fluttering in the air. Dean couldn’t see anything around Sam, but Sam turned to look and Dean watched surprise flash over his features. Footsteps brushed against the barn floor and Sam stepped aside so Dean could see who it was. 

The pain in his chest was momentarily forgotten as shock and hope flooded through him. “Cas?” 

Cas smiled, blue eyes shining as he stopped in front of Dean and placed two fingers on his forehead. “Hello, Dean.”

An overwhelming surge of grace poured into his body and he fell forward into Cas’ arms, who then pulled him away from the rebar as he felt the wound heal. He gasped into Cas’ chest and his fingers curled into the soft fabric of his trench coat, never wanting to let go. 

“Is this real?” he asked as he held Cas tighter. 

“Yes,” Cas replied. 

“You’re alive?” he gasped out as what were once tears of pain became tears of joy. 

“I am.” 

Dean finally pulled away, just enough to look into Cas’ eyes. “How?”

“Jack,” Cas answered, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Of course,” Dean breathed through a small chuckle. He let his hands loosen just a little on Cas’ coat, enough for him to step back slightly. “Cas… when you… left… I didn’t… I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.” 

“You didn’t need to,” Cas replied softly. 

Dean shook his head. “No, but that’s just it Cas, I  _ did  _ need to, because I love you too.” 

Cas smiled, it was just as bright and beautiful as it had been when he’d let the empty swallow him. “I never thought I’d hear you say it.” 

“I’m sorry I never said it before.” 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Cas replied. 

“Yeah well, still, let me make it up to you.” 

Dean let his hands make their way up to Cas’ face where they rested for a moment before he pulled the angel into a kiss. It was sloppy and desperate, but perfect and incredible at the same time, and when they pulled apart Dean couldn’t help but laugh, Cas joined in and then Dean was hugging him again, holding onto him like if he ever let go Cas would vanish in a shadow of black goo again. 

“Um,” Sam cleared his throat and Dean suddenly snapped back into the reality where he realized his brother had been watching this whole thing unfold. 

Dean turned away from Cas, but he made sure to slip his hand into the angel’s, still keeping that contact between them. “Sorry, Sammy.” 

Sam only smiled. “Don’t be, I’m glad you both finally sorted your shit out and I’m happy you’re back, Cas.” Dean grinned and let go of Cas’ hand so he could pull Sam into a hug. “It’s all going to be okay now, Dean,” Sam said, a smile in his voice.

Dean nodded as he clapped Sam on the back and pulled away. “Let’s go get those boys out of here, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Sam replied as he looked from Dean to Cas, “let’s.”

****

Dean shifted his feet on the hay strewn ground, his nerves were firing on all cylinders and he swallowed hard to dislodge the lump rising in his throat. 

Today was the day he thought he’d never get to have, the day he was going to marry the love of his life. They’d thought it fitting to do it in the barn they’d first met in, and even though Dean had spent months trying to prepare himself for this moment, he was still shaking. 

He could smell the white rose that was pinned to his lapels, the rose that Cas had insisted he wear. Cas had also insisted on Dean in a dark red suit while he himself wore a white one, with a red rose. 

Dean looked over at Sam, who was standing proud beside him, with Miracle at his feet, a black bow tie around his neck, and gave him a nod, which Sam returned. “You’ve got this,” Sam whispered. 

“I hope so,” Dean replied.

When the music started and Dean turned to look at the barn doors as the split open once again, as Castiel emerged, clad in his suit, a bright smile on his face, and walked towards him, Dean knew that this was going to be the beginning of the best years of his life. 

Jody had graciously agreed to officiate their wedding, and when Dean took Cas’ hands in his, and let their eyes meet, he felt every bubble of nervousness pop within him. He was about to commit to spending the rest of his life with Cas, and he had never been more sure about doing anything in his life. 

Their vows were simple, merely a few promises uttered to open air, solidifying the most profound bond to ever exist on Earth. Their kiss was magical, and applause ran out through the barn. When they turned around, hand in hand, and looked at their found family, the family they’d worked so hard to expand and grow, he was sure he’d never felt happier.

Music started up from speakers around the barn and everyone stood to move their chairs out of the way while Dean and Castiel faced each other for their first dance. 

_ Bed of Roses _ , but Bon Jovi began to filter through the air and Dean let his head fall to Cas’ shoulder while Cas wrapped one hand around his waist and held Dean’s hand with his other. 

The first verse passed with them just rocking to the music, Dean drinking in the feeling of Cas’ hands around him and the press of his new ring on his finger. But when the second verse began, Dean moved to look at Cas, letting themselves separate just slightly, so they could lock eyes.

_ With an ironclad fist, I wake up and french kiss the morning. _

_ While some marching band keeps its own beat in my head. _

_ While we’re talking, about all of the things that I long to believe. _

_ About love and truth and what you mean to me. _

_ And the truth is, baby you’re all that I need. _

“You’re all that I need,” Cas said and Dean smiled. 

As the chorus played and they swayed together, Dean began to hum to the music, and he let their foreheads come together, he let the air between them become the same, and he pressed a kiss to Cas’ soft lips.

He could smell the roses between them and the scent of his own cologne and Cas’, he could feel the eyes of their friends on their backs, but they soon melted away, and it suddenly felt like it was just the two of them, alone in this barn, the place they’d first met, the place where both their lives changed for the better, the place where it all began. 

The next verse spun around them as they swayed. 

_ Well I’m so far away, that each step that I take is on my way home. _

_ A king’s ransom in dimes I’d given each night, just to see through this payphone.  _

_ Still I run out of time, or it’s hard to get through. _

_ Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you, I’ll just close my eyes and whisper… Baby blind love is true. _

“Baby, blind love is true,” Dean murmured, only loud enough for Cas to hear. Cas grinned and Dean grinned back.

“Yes, it is,” Cas agreed.

Once the song ended and they separated, the music shifted and everyone came onto the dance floor. Sam and Eileen came first, followed by Claire and Kaia, and Charlie and Stevie came after and Jody even got Bobby to dance. Donna had dragged Doug to the wedding and they were swaying beside Jody and Bobby. Pretty soon everyone was dancing to the music and Dean looked around the room in awe at just how many people had turned up. 

Eventually, the dance partners switched up and Dean let Cas be pulled away by Claire, who demanded that she have a chance to dance with him. Dean swung Donna in for a loop and Sam pulled Jody in close as she let out a whoop of laughter. 

“I’m real happy for ya, Dean,” Donna said.

“Thanks,” Dean grinned as he snuck a glance at Cas spinning Claire in close. 

They danced the night away and tables were set up with food and drinks. It was nothing special, just pizza and cheap beer, but it was perfect and Dean wouldn’t want it any other way. 

As the night wore itself out and people began to bid the newly weds goodnight, Dean and Cas lingered, locked in each other’s arms and when it was finally just the two of them, left to their own devices, Dean slipped his hand into Cas’ and led him from the barn towards where Baby was parked. 

“Come on, let’s go for a drive.”

Dean drove them to an empty field, where they intended to watch the stars but ended up making out in the backseat where Dean fell asleep on top of Cas and Cas spent the night smoothing back Dean’s hair and kissing him softly as he watched over him. 

****

It was a long life they led, spent with family and laughter, and when Dean finally breathed his last and entered Heaven, Cas flew up to join him. Sam and Eileen followed in their wake not long after and they spent the rest of eternity sipping beers in the Roadhouse, surrounded by all the friends and family they’d lost along the way.


End file.
